It is common to spoon feed an infant with a baby spoon. Usually the baby spoon is inserted into the infant's mouth and the handle is raised upwardly or moved around in the infant's mouth so as to transfer the food from the bowl into the infant's mouth. Often at a very early age it is difficult for the infant to play a positive role in transferring the food from the bowl. Thus, the feeding of an infant can be very time consuming and messy. Further, in addition to infants, the same problem exists with individuals that have facial muscles that are either non-functional or whose function are impaired.
Therefore, there is a need for a spoon having an actuatable bowl for positively delivering food to the mouth of an infant or another person that has difficulty exercising his or her facial muscles.